Past the Gates of Heaven and Hell
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Slight AU. After dying in the shrieking shack along with Severus Snape (Hopefully to her he still live), Annalise Gunmetal was to finally die, but she hesitated. Why? It all goes back to the day the Potters died. And then things really started to weight down on her. For every time she shifts the timeline even a little, bits of her sanity go.But it was all worth it in the end. SSxOC


_**Past the Gates of Heaven And Hell.**_  
>By TimeAndLife21<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I stand here on Hollowed Ground<strong>_

_**Cuz there's no where left to run to now**_

_**and it taking its toll**_

_**and it wears on my Soul**_

_**I know there must be something else**_

_**Past the Gates of Heaven**_

_**Past the Gates of Heaven**_

_**Past the Gates of Heaven and Hell**_

_**-Redlight Kings.**_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I'm going to leave you here. I wish that...I wish I could have done more. But alas, even I knew the consequences of saving lives that should be dead. You wouldn't have noticed that I was wasting away, making sure that you and others live."<em> Annalise thought in vain as she crawled across the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

She was going to die. She knew that her death was to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. She just couldn't let the one man in her life die with her. She couldn't let him. She was lucky that she made it to him when she could, right? He may be suffering from the cutting curse, but that could easily be healed.

_"I can only hope that he took that potion before coming here."_ She thought briefly before pain racked her body, making her gasp sharply, and coughing out blood violently.

The pain stretched from her neck down her front to the corners on her hips. He was thorough with his curses. Voldemort had decided that she could suffer while the venom races in her blood stream. Pain raced through her body and soul, like fiendefyre and poison. Killing her from the inside. Punishment. Punishment for saving those who should be dead.

"_I never did tell you. I never told you of my condition. At least we had each other since this started going down hill. I'm glad..."_ She thought as the black dots in her vision started to engulf her sight.

She could hear the running footsteps heading their way. But they were too far away to see what she was doing. She was bleeding out all over the floor. It was ghastly to look at. She sent those small parts of her magic to guard the ones she dearly cared about. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and others.

Why did she do that? Being a Seer that can see things in the future can place someone between a rock and a hard place. Trelawney was a seer as well, but unfortunately, a seer that can only say pieces and bits of prophecies. A true seer would feel the weight of the world on their souls. She was one of them. She reached out to the pale, strong hand that held her through hards times. Loved her at the most secretive and rare time alone. She could remember those days and it was flashing past her vision. It was excruciating, now the pain was starting to become numb to her. Caspian told her that if she gave up her last pieces of her magic, there was no coming back. She could possibly be dead permanently. No take backs. This is what fate had intended. If she wanted to change the course of the timeline if only slightly of the past seven years, she had to pay a price. This was a price that she had to pay. She placed her weak hand, so covered in her own blood, and weakly squeezed his hand. The dots in her vision was more prominent now, she was going to die. To her delight of her last moments, the hand squeezed back. Good. She can finally save him. The footsteps were closer now.

"I wish I told you from the very beginning you know. The day we first met. You would have called me mental, but from then on...I'm glad we had each other, Severus." She thought as her vision blackened as she could feel the emptiness in her body started to fill her up.

That last piece of her soul would save him. Just as she planned it.

_"I love you. I have always loved you. Always"_ She thought.

_** "You are a fool, Annalise Gunmetal."**_ She heard a rattling gasping voices as her vision suddenly cleared.

She was on the grounds of Hogwarts in her younger sun was shining, the grass was a pure green and the black lake shined blue. She turned and saw a tall, cloaked figure walking her way. She knew who it was. The one who will bring her to the other side of the Veil.

"I'm ready." She said as she walked toward Death, with her right arm outstretched. Feeling the pull of the call of his call to her.

**_"Are you absolute?"_ **The rattling voice asked.

Was she? Was she truly ready for Death's embrace?

Could she truly leave behind everyone?

She hesitated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 years earlier… <strong>_

Annalise Gunmetal was running on a cold Halloween Night of 1981. Normally she would be with a certain crowd to strengthen wards at the Department of Mysteries with the Unspeakables, unfortunately, when she heard the alarm of Death Eaters running amuck, she was pulled into hunting them down. She wasn't an Auror. But she was a War Mage. A soldier. A protector. The Gunmetal Family has always been training since the day they were born to defend those who are weak and defeat those who oppress. Those days were gone it seems. But those days of training to fight those who wish to kill seem to come in handy.

She could hear the sounds of various hexes being aimed at her as she ran through the forest.

"Stop running like a coward and FIGHT ME!" She could hear the voice of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Like bloody hell!" she shouted back as she jumped over a large stump and slid down and hid underneath it. She made sure that she was quiet as she positioned herself so that she could sneak up on the deranged witch. She heard loud footsteps crunching on the fresh fallen leaves.

"YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! You could have had everything! The Dark Lord would have helped you get everything! A world without the filthy mudbloods and muggles." She cackled.

"Our world would have been so perfect, but you had to ruin everything along with Albus Dumbledore. Now that the Dark Lord is after the Potters, it won't be long til we take over." She chuckled as she moved around the log.

_"The Potters? NO! It can't be! He couldn't have found them right? Unless..."_ Annalise thought to herself.

_"No! It can't be!"_ She thought frantically.

She took out her Ironwood wand and acted. She casted a jelly leg jinx and a stunning hex right at Bellatrix. She managed to shield the stunning hex and aimed a well placed crucio at Annalise. Annalise fell to the ground writhing in pain. The pain course through her body and she couldn't help but scream in pain.

"You think silly little jinxes like that will stop me? You are more pathetic than I thought. If only you have took the deal to join us. You would have everything." She smiled cruelly.

Anna's blue eyes flashed silver in the dim moonlight as she launched herself at Bellatrix all the while fighting the effects of the crutacius curse. She managed to topple Bellatrix over and straddled her and started throwing heavy punches to knock her out. If there was one thing that Annalise learned since she was a child, when a witch or wizard (depending on whom) depends too much on their wand, they will focus only on their wand and never their surroundings. Bellatrix was knocked out after the third punch.

Annalise got off of her and stumbled back falling back onto the ground. The crutacius curse after affects was burning through her body. It was not pleasant at all. She groaned in pain as she stumbled to get back up. Face planting a few times before finally getting up on her feet. She raised her wand and shot out red and silver sparks to the sky, alerting the Aurors of her position. She then summoned her patronus. As the silver mist became more corporal, it took the form of a Paralix.

"Tell Dumbledore to get to the Potter's place! They are in grave danger! Someone betrayed them!" She shouted to the silver Paralix.

The serpentine dragon like animal nodded as it bounded off. She could only hope that it made it in time. She felt a burning pain in her side and looked down.

_"Shite! She managed to get me there."_ Annalise thought as she performed the body lock curse on Bellatrix.

By the time the Aurors would get here, Annalise would be long gone. She quickly took out a portkey, a muggle coin of Fifty pence, and spoke.

"Godric's Hollow."

She felt that tug behind her navel and she felt as if she was pulled through a black hole. She crashed onto the ground outside of the town. Unfortunately, the wound on her side was much more severe than she expected. She was bleeding out. Using the portkey made her lose more blood. She pointed her wand at her wound and healed up the worse of it. She was still bleeding out, but not as badly. She was woozy and she knew she was in no condition to fight, but for this, she was willing to fight to the death. She didn't get to far, only able to pass a couple of houses before she fell to her knees. Her cornflower blue eyes suddenly flashed into a sparkling silver and she was pulled into a different world.

_"The Boy Who Lived will be coming to Hogwarts this year, my dear. I expect you and Severus to keep a close eye out for him. Perhaps even help him adjust to our world." She heard Dumbledore speaking to her. _

_"Joy." She heard a deadpanned baritone. _

_She turned to her side and saw Dumbledore and Severus. It seemed that she was seeing the future again. Not that it surprised her much anymore, she started getting visions since 5th year. _

_"Albus, you know that I have other obligations, between making schedules for helping the 5th, 6th and 7th years with wandless magics finally, and strengthening the wards of Hogwarts, and not to mention that there are...other beings coming into the Forbidden forest, my hands are tied. You are asking for too much." She heard herself say._

_ "I understand what duties you have. The both of you. But please, I'm not asking much of you. Just keep an eye out on him." Dumbledore said as he walked away. _

_"Damn it. He knows for a fact that I have things to do." She said as she bared her teeth._

_ "Unfortunately for us, we are going to have to make time for the Potter Brat." Severus sneered. _

_She sighed as she rubbed her temple. _

_"I'm heading back to my chambers. Care for a drink of Fire Whiskey for the new school year?" She said as she smirked up at her old friend. _

_"Please. I think I might need the whole bottle." He said as they turned in the halls and walked to her chambers._

As quickly as the vision came, it left. She keeled over and fell onto the pavement as tears ran down her face. Our World. That could only mean one thing. She gasped at the pain that bloomed in her side as she stood back up and started to run. If you could even call it that. By the time she had come into the radius of where the Potter's Home, she could feel the influx of magics and she stood stock still.

"No." She mouthed.

"Please..." She said softly as she came closer.

The tears came freely now. She fell to her knees in front the ruins of the Potters home.

_"Too Late. You are too late."_ She heard her own voice in her mind.

She couldn't believe it. The next thing she knew, she passed out on the lawn from her blood loss.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the death of James and Lily Potter. In the halls of St. Mungos, Severus Snape had managed to sneak past the nurses and headed towards Room number 113 of the Janus Thickney Ward for Spell Damages. His face was sallow and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His hair was pulled back by a leather ribbon and his onyx eyes honed in onto Dumbledore's figure. He could feel his heart breaking. He warned Dumbledore what would have happened and begged that he protected Lily. But he never did account in the fact of Annalise. The only friend by his side that never judged. Never turned him away. From the news he had heard, she was trying to protect the Potters, by fighting other Death Eaters, but it was a diversion. She suffered some injuries.<p>

"Dumbledore! Is Anna...?" He trailed off, feeling his heart clench.

"She is fine, Severus. She has suffered some blood loss, but I think it not wise for you to..." Dumbledore started to say, but he pushed right past the elderly wizard and went into the room where Anna was in.

A medi-witch was wrapping some bandages around Anna's left arm. She looked as if death had warmed over. Her usually pale skin was white as a sheet, her eyes looked bruised from lack of sleep, her sunshine gold hair looked like straw and it hung limply. The most energetic witch he had know since that first day of Hogwarts wasn't there, but the shell of another woman.

"My dear, it wasn't your fault." The mediwitch tried to comfort her.

"It was...I never realized that it was a diversion..." Her voice was cracking, as if she had cried out everything raw.

"My dear..." The medi-witch started to say.

"Leave me be. Just leave me be." Anna said as she cradeled back her wounded arm to her chest.

The medi-witch looked up at Severus and nodded at him, signaling that Annalise could have visitors, before leaving the room. Severus stood still. The memories flashing back to the Potter household. He remembered holding Lily in his arms not long after he heard the news from Dumbledore that the Potter's had fallen. The tears that filled his eyes dripped down his face. He walked slowly to Anna's bedside. She was clutching her arm to her body. He noticed that she too was crying. She looked up, her cornflower blue eyes looked desolate.

"I tried..." She croaked.

"I tried to get there, to warn them to get out of there... but I was too..." She choked and fresh tears fell down her face.

Severus knew that Annalise has always been the more openly emotional of the two of them. He sat down shakily by her. She leaned into him and cried openly.

"I tried Sev, I tried. I failed." She sobbed.

He wrapped an arm around her and buried his face into her lank hair. Tears falling out of his eyes.

_"It wasn't your fault, Anna. It was mine."_ He thought to himself.

It was his fault. If only he never spoke of the Prophecy to the Dark Lord. If only he never went to him. If only he never hung out with Mulciber and Avary. If only he never called Lily that horrible name.

"I thought I could've made it. Perhaps Voldemort and I would have dueled to the death." She said lifting her injured arm and wiping her tears.

Fear seized his heart. If Annalise had managed to intercept the Dark Lord...

He never doubted Annalise's talent in dueling. She was from a War Mage family. The Gunmetals have always been protectors, soldiers, and warriors. But the thought of her fighting the Dark Lord, If he lost Annalise as well...He shuddered to think of it and hugged her tighter.

"You wouldn't have survived." He whispered.

He thought back to the two times she had been caught by some of the Death Eaters and brought back to the Dark Lord to join in his radical ways. The first time she managed to escape without his being there, he remembered Bellatrix complaining about how Annalise had turned down the opportunity to join the Dark Lord in his radical ways of Pure Blood supremacy. She got away with nary a scratch. But the second time was when he was there with others, with his mask on. He was one of the few Death Eaters who made a point that wearing a mask would help out with keeping identities a secret. He could remember the urge to run to Anna as she was being tortured by Bellatrix and the others. But When the Dark Lord stepped forward and halted the process, she had managed to get back up onto her knees chuckling and smiling as if she knew the worlds secrets. He could never get the look on her face as she smiled up at him manically as if insanity took hold of her.

He didn't remember the conversation between her and the Dark Lord. He was too focused on planning on getting her out of the Mansion that had served as the headquarters of the Death Eaters. It was out near the great sea by a rocky outcrop. One wrong move and you would fall of the edge. He was shocked out of his revere as Annalise spat blood at the face of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix retaliated with multiple crucios. He had never heard Annalise scream like that. Afterwards, she was dragged to the dungeons. He had to plan carefully and exact to get her out of there. He could recall the day very Dark Lord believed her to be dead and had ordered him to get rid of the body. He had only hoped it wasn't true. He remembered reaching her cell and entering. She was wearing ragged clothing, unlike the muggle clothing that she had grown so fond of wearing, he could see the decorative marks on her arms, legs, and her back. He never had the chance to ask about them. But she was sitting on the floor with her arms hung up by shackles. He had her wand in his hand. He knew her wand was special. With two completely opposite cores, a rare wood, and the handle being a cold black. It didn't like being separated from it's master. The other Death Eaters would try and use it, but the wand would retaliate back and burn the hands of those unworthy to hold it. Even Bellatrix tried her hand at it and the wand didn't like her and blasted her off. For some reason, the wand accepted him to a point as long as he didn't use it.

She was so limp when she was shackled up. He thought she was truly dead. The pain of losing his dear friend was too much to bear. After unlocking her shackles, she had raised her head and looked directly into the eyes of his mask. The curious thing was, and still baffled him to now, was that her eyes had turned a pure silver color. She shoved him out of the way after he released her, and she grabbed her wand and took off running. He followed. She had knocked out several Death Eaters as she escaped. He wondered why she never aimed a hex at him though. When Bellatrix arrived at the scene, Annalise aimed a particularly powerful stunning hex at Bellatrix and knocking her back almost the entire length of the hallway, as she turned down a hallway and ran straight toward the window. He had to play his part and aimed a low level cutting curse at her. To his surprise, she had turned mid jump and took his cutting curse to the front of her body and to add to it, making her crash through the window. He was numb after Bellatrix was screaming that Anna was supposed to be her kill and her kill alone.

It was three days later when he went to Anna's safe house, she had various different ones in both the wizarding world and the muggle world, and in muggle London, he went inside and noticed potions bottles everywhere. Empty Blood replenishing potion bottles and bandages were everywhere. He noticed that she was on the couch, lightly clutching what seems to be the last blood replenishing potion in the safe house. She was deathly pale and it seemed that she was outside her mind and she stared emptily at him. He promised himself that he would never use the cutting curse on her ever again.

"I would've survived...I'm not that easy to put down you know." She said as she nuzzled into his side out of comfort.

He gave a humorless laugh, his mind flashing back to the Potter home. Him holding Lily's lifeless body in his arms. A new wave of tears came to his eyes and her held onto his friend tighter.

"I wish I figured it out sooner..." she trailed off, her voice turning into silent whimpers of sorrow.

Severus could only hold her close. He would have to tell her about what he had done. About the prophecy. He could only cry along with her out of the desperation of the only friend he had left.

* * *

><p>It was a private viewing of the Potter Funeral, as it was at Godric's Hallow. The cemetery was unnaturally still. Very few people showed up. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Kingsley, and a few smattering of the Order of the Phoenix was around. Some couldn't be available.<p>

Sirius Black - Azkaban.

Remus Lupin - Night of the Full Moon.

Peter Pettigrew - Dead.

Annalise closed her eyes tightly as flashes of the future flitted across her eyes. She clenched her fists a few times before the visions faded. She swore she heard voices even though the man at the pulpit was the only one speaking. The visions, the voices, the constant feelings of chills running down her back and flames of insanity was grabbing hold on her. Caspian had told her that her life will never be the same. It had happened to many seers.

She stood closer to Severus and grasped his hand that was hanging limply out of his cloak. He lightly grabbed back as a reflex, but it made her feel better. Her hair was up in a loose bun with curls lightly framing her face. As everyone else, she was wearing black. She heaved a light sigh, the steam of her breath curling up into the cool November air. The wizard at the pulpit was speaking of the good deeds that the Potters had done. She bit the bottom of her lips hard, as a chill ran down her spine. She started to hear whispers of the future or near futures. Whispering their sweet nothings into her ears. She swallowed thickly. She wishes that the man would stop talking and get on with the burial already. He does. They had the caskets lowered into the ground. Severus's grip on her hand tightened. The tears fell from her eyes and she bit her lip a bit too hard. She felt the rush of blood into her mouth, the iron taste at least bringing her out of her delusions.

One by one, the cemetery began to empty. Dumbledore stopped in front of Severus and Annalise with a saddened expression. He nodded solemnly as he left the witch and wizard the only ones left. The grave keepers would fill the graves a bit later. Annalise let go of Severus's hand and walked closer to the graves. The statues of Lilly and James Potter was their head stones.

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death." _

It says beneath their birth and death dates. The tears flowed freely own her face. She let herself drop to her knees and sobbed quietly.

_"I'm so sorry...Lily, I tried to get to you..."_ She couldn't speak it out loud.

She remembered just two days before she was grabbed to hunt down the Death Eaters that she was at the Potter's. Lily and her made peace with each other after all the years before them had been strained and hateful.

_"I want you to be Harry's Godmother." She had said as Annalise held Harry to her chest._

_He was asleep. _

_"What?" Anna said as she perked an eyebrow. _

_"Well, I was thinking about Alice being his Godmother, but I thought of you first when I had him." She remembered Lily's eyes brightening and her soft, wavy flame red hair bouncing as she smiled at her. Annalise felt honored, mayhaps humbled by the suggestion. But something else popped up in her mind._

_ "How about this? I'll agree to be his Godmother, IF you go and speak with Severus and fix your friendship with him." Annalise said as her eyes took on a slight icy edge._

_ Lily's smile dropped off of her face and she looked down at the floor. Annalise could feel the fire burning in her chest. The fire of jealousy. _

_"Look, you went out of your way to see me and even try to mend bridges with me, Saint Lily." Annalise emphasized the 'saint'. _

_Lily flinched at the name that Annalise so hatefully dubbed her when their friendship became strained and broken after the incident in fifth year. _

_"It wouldn't hurt you know. I'm still good friends with Severus. I haven't even told him about me meeting up with you, you know." Annalise said as she moved Harry a little. _

_"I...Anna, it's been too long...what if he still hates me?" Lily said as she looked up at her with hurtful eyes. _

_"He can never hate you Lily, he loves you too much." Anna thought bitterly, the hurt burned a little more. _

_"Lily, Severus wouldn't hate you. To him, you are still his best friend." Annalise smiled bitterly. _

_She wishes that the fires of jealousy would cool. Lily didn't pick up on the mood that Annalise was emitting. _

_"__You really think so?" Lily smiled hopefully. _

_"Well of course! Remember when we were first years? Down by the Black Lake? We'll always be friends. Always." Annalise said smiling for real. _

_Lilly went into a deep thought before holding out her arms for Harry. Annalise handed the sleeping baby over Lily. Not making a sound as Lily held him tenderly._

_"Does..." Lily began to say. _

_"Does Sev still live at Spinner's End?" Lily asked hopefully._

_ Annalise felt a slight weight lift off of her chest. _

_"Yeah. He does. Why?" Annalise asked. Lily's eye brightened. _

_"After Halloween, I'll go visit him...I just hope..." She trailed off. _

_"He'll always forgive you, Lily." Annalise thought._

The rest is history to say the least. She had no idea where Harry was at this time, but Dumbledore said that he was being cared for. By whom, she doesn't know. Why did Lily have to die? Why did James have to die? Why? She felt cold again. The nonsensical whispers started up again. She shivered as the tears kept falling. Suddenly she felt something covering her and an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Anna..." Severus said horsely.

He must've cried the night before the funeral. That would explain his stoicalness.

"Why them? Why did a deranged lunatic kill them?" She said as she looked up at Severus with tearful eyes.

She knew he had Occlumancy. He held all of his emotions at bay, for fear of appearing weak. Only breaking down when he was truly alone. She could see the depths in his eyes that he was just as devastated. She threw herself at him, throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. That day they both made a silent promise. They would always stay together. No matter the cost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Later...<strong>_

"Little Gunmetal. Little Gunmetal, wake up." A voice spoke through the darkness.

Annalise groaned as she rolled over in her bed, the sheets all tangled up in her legs.

"Caspian...do you know..." She turned her head to where her clock would be.

It was 6 in the morning.

"Damn you, it's too early for this crap." She said as she twisted over again and buried her face into the pillows.

"Ah, but you should know that if you want your weekly potion to keep you sane, you have to take it now." She heard the smug voice.

Annalise moaned like a child and got up anyways. Her silk nightgown reaching only the middle of her thighs as she got up. She could feel a slight chill in the air. She gave a mighty yawn as she stumbled her way to her dinning room.

Ten years had passed since the death of the Potters. Since then, Dumbledore had a position open for Annalise. Wandless Magic training. It was like Dumbledore to have his so called wild cards close to his chest. Since then she has been living on her own, visiting her family when time allows it. Which is not often. She lives in a nice three room apartment in Diagon Alley with her house elf Jackie who often comes to take care of her on her mother's orders. Stumbling into the dinning area, she heard the voice of the house elf.

"Jackie serves mistress her potion! Mistress be sane for this week. YES." The little house elf squeaked.

Unlike most house elves, Jackie wasn't wearing a tea towel. She wore a little green sundress that clashed with her skin color and blue eyes. Jackie was just one of those strange house elves. And Annalise loved her.

"I don't want to be sane." Annalise muttered as she plopped down onto the cushioned chair.

Sitting right across from her was Caspian. He had long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, giving his already aristocratic features a more, handsome look, his golden eyes looked over to her and his mouth turned into a frown.

"On any other given day, I would fully support you going into a few mental breakdowns as you see the future and I would love to see you in pain, but I would take that potion, my dear. Lest I thrust it down your throat this time. You don't want to be too manic today." Caspian said condescendingly.

"Demons are strange beings." Annalise said as she took the potion bottle from Jackie's skeletal hands and uncorked it.

It was a strange swirling green and beige color.

"We are manipulative to an extent. Now, are you wanting to see what the future holds for you or are you going to go to Hogwarts today to take care of some of the wards?" Caspian smiled maliciously. For a brief moment, Caspian's face distorted only a little, even just waking up, Annalise could see the ugly grey skin under the pale glamour.

"Fine." she said as she took the bottle from Jackie.

"Mistress need potion. She must stay sane only a little while longer." Jackie said as she snapped her fingers and food appeared on the table.

"Thank you Jackie." Annalise said as she wrinkled her nose at the stench of the opened bottle.

"Bottom's up." She winced as she she downed the potion.

It was the foulest tasting potion she has ever had and it was the consistency of mucus, but it was the only thing that kept herself from hallucinating the visions that come to her mind as well as keeping the other worldly voices at bay, and keeping her mood neutral and calm. She would rather not end up like Trelawny, however a half-assed seer that she was. The effect was instantaneous.

Her mind became clear and her irritableness dissipated. She sighed in relief. Even with the potion in her body, she would still see visions of the future, just not as often. She ate the food that was in front of her, knowing that she needed all her strength to take care of the wards at Hogwarts this next year. She stopped to think for a moment.

_ "Potter. Harry Potter is coming this next year."_ The thought came to her mind.

She leaned back in her chair and frowned a little.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Caspian said as he stood up tall.

He was around 7' 6. Quite tall for a demon of his kind. Demons come in all sizes shapes in the Wizarding world. Just be careful making deals with them.

"Harry Potter is coming this year." She said to herself.

"Ah, the Boy Who Lived. How exciting." Caspian grinned.

She looked up at Caspian with a slight glare.

"Tell me, what do you think will happen this year?" Caspian asked as he templed his fingers.

"Don't ask me that after I took my potion." Annalise glared at the tall being.

He shrugged. "Very well. All I can say is that you better have a good explanation why you couldn't take care of the boy. You are his Godmother." Caspian said smoothly before walking over to the fire place.

"Have fun at Hogwarts today, give Severus my regards." He said as he took a handful of floo powder into his hand and shouted,

"Bermuda Triangle, Caspian's Castle!" He disappeared in, not in a flash of green, but a flash of blue and white fire.

Annalise cringed at the words that Caspian spoke. Godmother. If she knew where Harry was she would have raise him no problem. Unfortunately, finding out that she had Schizophrenia, at least the slightly more mild form of it, made her a little incapable of taking care of a child. Even if she could take care of Harry, it wouldn't work out. The only people that know of her condition was Healer Diana Darkbone, her private healer at St. Mungo's, the demons of course, and her family along with Jackie. No way in hell was she going to tell Dumbledore about her condition. Nor does he know that she was a seer. That was her own secret that she will take to the grave. She hated her life sometimes. It was never dull, but she wished that she could just have a day to herself. She was constantly on the move during the summer hols when she was not teaching at Hogwarts. From traveling to Jerusalem, to Japan, to Africa, to the Himalayas, she was constantly hunting down artifacts. And the occasional ingredient buy for Severus. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Seeing a short glimpse of the future, she stopped.

_"Is that Hagrid?" Annalise said as she looked out the windows of the Astronomy Tower. _

_Severus was working on a potion that needed Sunlight and Moonlight for it to come to fruition._

_ "It would appear so." A dark shadow hovered slightly over her. _

_"I wonder where he is going?" She asked herself. _

_"It matters not. Most likely an errand for Dumbledore." The deep baritone of her closest friend spoke._

_ "Most Likely. I wonder…" she had started to say._

_"No. You know what happens if you interrupt Dumbledore's Errand Boy. Leave it be." The shadow disappeared back into the tower. _

_She wanted to go after Hagrid, but left it alone. At least...for now._

She took a deep breath as she came out of the vision. Dumbledore was sending Hagrid out to do something, but Severus had stopped her. She would have to be on her toes when this vision comes to pass...and then take that chance. She sipped on her sour lemon tea and contemplated the upcoming year. Harry will be coming this year. She sighed. 10 years. She looked at the picture of her and Lily back in Hogwarts. The young teens were smiling and laughing in the picture frame. Annalise's hair was up in two high curled pig tails and Lily's was was wearing her Slytherin robes and Lilly her Gryffindor ones. Her eyes fell to the picture next to it. It was her and Severus, this time her hair was down in were wearing muggle clothing. Severus and Anna were trying to push each other out of the frame but it didn't work. Severus smile brightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking up the petite girl up and spinning her around. One of the more happier memories that she had when she was young.

"Jackie, how is my family?" Annalise asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Mistress's family is just fine. Lady Victoria misses Daughter Annalise. As does Lord Braxion. Masters Rhys, Galen, Rowen and Kayne miss little sister. Jackie promise Master Rhys to ask Mistress Annalise if he may visit." Jackie smiled brightly as she served a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"Ah, Rhys, that's right, he promised to take me out for a brother/sister date." Annalise mused.

"Ah, Jackie forgot one thing for Mistress Annalise. Lady Priscilla wishes to see Mistress Annalise." Jackie said as she pounded her head with her fists.

"Jackie, don't hit yourself." Annalise said as she felt chills go down her back.

Her Aunt Priscilla wanted to see her? Last she heard of her spacey and mad minded aunt was 5 years ago when Annalise finally took the position of Wandless Magic Training. Placing her tea cup down, and out of habit, she rubbed the light markings on her arms. If anything, Aunt Priscilla was just like Annalise, except for the fact that Pricilla had full blown Schizophrenia and MPD. Most of the healers at St. Mungo's classified her as certifiably insane and placed in the Janus Thickey Ward.

"What does Priscilla want?" she asked Jackie.

"Jackie believes Lady Priscilla wants to speak with Mistress Annalise, yes! Lady Priscilla, you see, mind may not all be there, but Jackie, after sees her with own eyes, Lady Priscilla had clarity, Yes! Was asking for 'precious niece' she saids." Jackie bowed.

"I see...I'll visit her the day after I take care of the wards at Hogwarts." Anna said as she took a biscuit and took a bite out of it.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30. She finished up her food and began to get ready to go out.

After taking a quick shower, she put on denim jeans and a black blouse along with black trainers. Grabbing her wand off of her vanity, she pointed it at her hair and her pin straight hair was now in soft curls. She grabbed her arm holster for her wand, placing it onto her forearm and slipped the wand into it. She walked to her large fireplace and grabbed some floo power.

"See you later, Jackie. Tell Aunt Priscilla that I'll visit her soon." She said before throwing the power into the fire.

"Hogwarts! Annalise Gunmetal's Quarters!" She shouted, and away she went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TAL21: <strong> _…I swear trying to keep up with deadlines is going to be the death of me. I hate funerals. And this past week has been depressing enough. So I decided to finally put up the new and improved version of this _**Harry Potter **_fic. And I think it will turn out great. There is a reason for the Title and it works. I already have the second chapter to work on, but it probably won't be up for a while. I hoe that you will enjoy this fix a lot, but cause this story will be doing a lot of shifting gears. Some people will live, some people will die, and whatnot. This is a Snape/OC fic and i hope you will enjoy it. It will be bit of a slow burn, but let's keep in mind that I will be doing my best to keep Severus IC and hopefully get the other in IC as well. If not, i wouldn't mind correction. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and i'll see you next time. :)

_**Question Time!: **_What would you like to see come out of this Fic? Something a little more different? Or a little more of the same? And Who is your favorite character(s) in the _**Harry Potter **_series and why?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
